Naruto Muyo Teen Titans Challenge Idea
by Chillman22
Summary: Challenge Idea. That's the last time Naruto Hakubi Uzumaki helps his mad-scientist granny with her messed up experiments, he maybe a distant ancestor to Ryoko and Tenchi, now her son, but even he should have seen it coming, now he's in a new world with a gorgeous orange-toned girl as his new wife. Look out Jump City, Naruto The Devil Caller is here. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **After thinking about it, I decided to let people take my Naruto with Ryoko's powers and personality for a spin, meaning you can use my OCNaruto in other Crossovers.**

Anyway, since Naruto was asked by Washu to 'help her with something,' aka being her little guinea pig for a time, during the experiment, Washu, being who she is, forgot to take into account the Kyuubi, causing an explosion, that somehow sends Naruto somewhere else, with Washu thinking 'Oh boy, that can't be good.'

Just after being spat-out, Naruto ended up landing on a steet making a creator, since that whole dimension-slip made him dizzy, Naruto began to crawl out of the creator all the while cursing Washu a bit, though once he got to the edge Naruto collapsed with swills in his eyes, trying to get his bearing again. (Think episode 10.)

Though because of his landing, Naruto ended up gaining the attention of 4 certain teen heroes and a recently escaped Tamaranean princess, who gain an interest in the suddenly appearing young teen because of the power the blond was generating.

Naruto gets up and dusts himself off, since he got his personality from Ryoko, he always wants to look clean and cool ignoring what was happening at the moment, Naruto didn't notice the orange-skinned girl float towards him, feeling drawn to him, until he looks up and see's the awesome coloured teen in front of him, now granted he doesn't wear as much orange as he use to before his heritage came through, but he still thinks orange is still an awesome colour and with the girl's skin tone and red hair it was a package deal, as well as the power Naruto can sense from her.

But what took Naruto for surprise was when the girl suddenly kissed him, but hey, he was enjoying it so he deepened the kiss to french-kissing, causing the teen to be weak in the knees and wrapping her arms around his neck in wanting more.

What both parties don't know was because of Ryoko's computer like mind, she was able to know every language in the known universes, which also includes English, and because of Naruto's transformation he now knows the languages as well, but because of that the young princess gained all the languages in Naruto's 'data-banks' as well.

After calming down, the 2 ended hearing someone yelling DUDE really loudly, letting both know that the people spoke English making them speak it naturally, of course because of their intimacy, the girl was floating while still holding her arms around his neck, which he didn't seem to mind seeing as his hand was on her ass, while his free hand rubbed the back of his head in a relaxed pose.

Though before anything else could happen, Naruto's shirt began moving and out popped the head of a Cabbit named Mimi, letting out a cute little Nya, wondering where she and Naruto was, turns out the little thing jumped on him once she saw the signs of the explosion about to start, worried for her big brother and vanished with him, hiding in his shirt.

After plucking up the cute little thing Naruto exclaims out loud "Awe~ such a good girl you are Mimi-chan, jumping after your big brother like that, trying to save him from the dimension-slip that damn mad-scientist caused, even if she is my grandma, that's the last time I let Washu talk me into helping her again, right Mimi-chan~?"

Causing the heroes to look even more confused, though the escaped princess and the hooded girl thought of how cute Mimi was, though the hooded girl didn't show it.

But once the orange-skinned girl saw the cabbit, she picked her up and says out loud, "Why hello Mimi-chan," thinking it was Mimi's full name, "my name is Koriand'r, but here it would be, Starfire." With the little thing meowing in greetings, with Starfire giggling at the reply, Starfire finishes with, "I hope your brother will take care of me now that we are husband and wife."

Shocking everyone, you see on Tamaran when 2 couples kiss as deeply as Naruto and Starfire did, that means they have become married, if it was just like any other language learning kiss it would be different, but because Naruto was strong enough to even kiss Starfire in such a way, without fear of getting killed, the 2 were now married. (Not really, since I'm not sure on Tamaranean customs, but I thought it'd play a good part in the coming chapters, if someone adopts.)

Though Mimi seems a bit annoyed at what the girl said and shot a deadpan stare at Naruto, with Naruto seeing her stare chuckles a bit nervously, though before anything else Mimi leaped at Naruto and started attacking him and meowing angrily at him.

Though the other teens were wondering what was going on, Naruto ended up yelping in pain and seems to understand Mimi, saying things like, 'What do you mean not another one,' and 'Yeah, I know I've got the girls back home,' and other things, all the while yelling 'ow' while trying to talk.

Before anything else could be said, a giant ship appeared telling everyone about the 'criminal' that escaped, though seeing Starfire scared and upset, Naruto and Mimi look at each other, giving each other a nod, Mimi leaped into the air and transformed into her spaceship form, shocking the group of teens even more.

Naruto just smiled an evil like smile, though the teens heard him as he says to himself, "Hello misplaced aggression." Since he was still pretty angry at Washu sending him here, Naruto ended up accidentally taking the group with him on his ship, with Starfire still around his neck, Naruto took out a scroll and unsealed a big bottle of sake and chugged a mouthful down, getting excited at destroying an enemy.

* * *

 **How will Naruto get back home, will he have to live in Jump City with the Titans until ether they find a way for him or just wait until Washu does something, but you know what, at least it's more exciting being with the Titans, since they face strong enemies, not to mention the girls looking just as sexy as his own girls back home, so may as well have some fun, though he does wonder what the drinks are like here.**

* * *

 **As for Pairings, I was thinking that Naruto has the same girls from** **"Naruto The Devil Caller** **" if you look you'll see it's Kurenai, Anko, Hinata, Ino, Tsunami and Fem-Haku, but I think they'll arrive later, as for the DC girls, as you can see, Starfire, Raven since Naruto's strong enough to help her, maybe Wonder Woman since both love a good fight, and she may see how the teen-heroes are doing for their mentors.**

 **Then maybe a few female-villains like Harley since she'd enjoy Naruto's pranks and being a good drinking partner, like Anko, and Poison Ivy since she'd want to see Naruto's world, being more close to nature, and Washu possibly helping with her sterile-problem.**

 **But I'll leave it up to whoever adopts.**

* * *

 **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea. Remember the Naruto with Ryoko's powers and personality is my OC from "Naruto The Devil Caller** **" so if you get confused about the character just look it up on The Devil Caller story to get an idea.**

 **Also I had to do a LOT of copy and paste from google to right this one-shot story s** **ince a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Teen Titans.** (Or Tenchi Muyo.)


End file.
